Damian's Father
by janzen222
Summary: A few short oneshots based off of the fourth Robin Damian Wayne or as he likes to be called in my stories Damian Grayson. Lots of Father/son fluff between Richard and Damian. Inspired by the arc where Richard becomes Batman and Damian is his Robin. Read and Review would ya?
1. Don't touch MY Nightwing

Do not touch 'my' Nightwing.

Damien Wayne or as he prefered to be called Damien Grayson watched as his older brother and surrogate father changed into his hero persona. He was changing as well but he couldn't help but watch his surrogate father get changed. They had just gotten back from one of those boring parties that his biological father had forced them to. Now they had five minutes before they had to go to the newly reconstructed mountain for a training session and possibly a mission. "Alright little D, you ready?" Richard asked picking up their masks.

"Of course Grayson." Damien replied taking his mask from Richard's open hand. They slapped their masks on transforming the duo into Nightwing and Robin, the two fearless birds of Gotham and BludHaven. They stepped into the zeta-beam and were immediately transported to the mountain. The computer called out their names and numbers as they arrived. Robin watched as the younger teens crowded Nightwing the moment he stepped out. They asked him various questions about that night's training and any chance of a mission.

Robin kept his distance as he watched his surrogate father interact with the teens. When he had first joined Young Justice he was cautious of them and how they treated his 'father'. He was pleasantly surprised when they showed no hostility towards him even after what had happened with the Reach invasion. He wouldn't have hesitated in taking down any of them, if they had so much as said a bad word towards his 'father'. Though he would never admit it aloud, Robin hated the thought of anyone touching _his _Nightwing.

Kid Flash and Flash had learned this the hard way when they had pulled a prank on Nightwing. It was a simple bucket of water and Nightwing had even laughed alongside the duo. That however did not ease their 'punishment' as he liked to call it. Since he was forbidden from causing any serious harm to his teammates he was forced to prank them.

The next morning both speedsters awoke to see all of their costumes were dyed pretty pink and had sparkly glitter all over them. Their casual clothing was also replaced with pretty pink dresses. If that wasn't enough then the fact that every TV station in the country were doing a special on the pictures of the speedsters wearing said pretty pink costumes. The only thing they had to identify the culprit was a note saying: '_Don't touch my Nightwing or else you will feel my wrath!_'

Red Robin walked up to him and ruffled his hair much to Robin's annoyance. "Hey Rob." He said casually. "Hello predecessor." Robin spoke shortly. "Wow someone's in a bad mood. Let me guess, Nightwing refused to take you out on patrol later in BludHaven?" Red Robin asked just as casually. Robin groaned. "Of course not. Nightwing and I will be patrolling BludHaven just as we usually do. But if you must know father forced us into attending one of his parties." Robin told him to which Red Robin nodded.

"I feel for you bro. I really do." Red Robin replied lightly. Robin merely glared at his predecessor as Nightwing called everyone to the training room. Once everyone was gathered, including Superboy Miss Martian, Aqualad, Huntress and Wally West, he looked at everyone. "Alright guys. Today we will be doing some special partner training. The goal of the exercise is to be able to help you understand your teammates better." Nightwing explained to which everyone nodded. "Alright, Team one: Huntress and Aresnal." Nightwing called out loudly.

"Oh great, I'm stuck with Mr. I have a stick up my butt." Huntress muttered to herself. "Don't think for a moment I enjoy the thought of us working together for even a moment princess." Aresenal replied crossing his arms. "Enough chatter. Go run training course 3." Nightwing instructed. The duo grunted but went to work on one of the many obstical courses set in the area. "Team Two: Blue Beetle and Kid Flash." He instructed to which he heard some cheers. "Awesome! Blue did you hear that? We're gonna be partners! This is so crash!" Kid Flash exlcaimed to Blue Beetle's amusement.

"No we cannot blast him through the wall!" Blue said to himself. "Because it's wrong that's why! I don't care if you find him annoying, he's my best friend!" Blue said to the beetle. Kid Flash rolled his eyes at his friend talking to the beetle. "Training course two." Nightwing instructed as the duo left to the training course. "Team Three: Red Robin and Wondergirl." Nightwing called out to the couple's amusement.

"Alright beautiful, you ready to kick some ass?" Red asked his beautiful young girlfriend. "Language Red!" Nightwing reprimanded much to Robin's amusement. Red groaned and rolled his eyes. "Of course! Which course Nightwing?" She asked their leader. "Six and no secret makeout sessions in between!" Nightwing told them which caused them both to flush red. The two left with their faces just like that.

"Team Four: Lagann and Aqualad." Nightwing called out to to the pair. Aqualad stepped forward to meet the younger member. "Let us make this a successful training session." He told Lagann to which he nodded. "Likewise Aqualad." He stated briefly. "Course eight." Nightwing said as they looked at him. "Team Five: Gear and Static!" Nightwing called out much to the friend's enjoyment.

"Ready Static?" Gear asked his friend with a smile on his face. "Well I got the Static if you got the shock!" Static replied as they fist pumped. "Course nine and Gear no secret worshipping at your shrine of me!" He commanded to Gear's disappointment. "Ahh man!" He called out leaving the room with Static.

Robin tilted his head to the side at site and put the information away for another day. He had been a little skeptical about Gear since he had joined a week ago. He had been afraid that he may be a potential threat but now he knew that he had to watch him for another reason. Just incase he tried to put the moves on his father. "Superboy you and Miss M are at Training course 10." Nightwing said to the couple. "Alright then we'll see you in a bit Nightwing. Bye Robin!" Miss Martian said waving to the two as she led Superboy out of the room.

"Warp, you and Supergirl are at training room 1." Nightwing instructed the final two members. Wally nodded at the use of his new name and proceeded to escort Supergirl out of the room. "Alright Nightwing so what course are we going on?" Robin asked now that they were alone in the room. "We're not." Nightwing said briefly. "What?! Why not?!" Robin protested immediately. Nightwing turned his full attention to Robin.

"Because there's an emergency in BludHaven. Blockbuster is reaping havoc on the town, and we're needed." Nightwing explained to him which immediately calmed his sour mood. "I see. Then what are we waiting for?" Robin asked walking over to the door. Nightwing chuckled as he walked beside him and ruffled his hair. If anyone else had done it he would've given them a glare, even if that anyone was his biological father. Nightwing was the only one allowed to do it because he was the one whose praise he wanted.

Though he would solemnly admit it, whenever Nightwing ruffled his hair, whether it be right before a job or right after a good training session, he always felt more upbeat and dare I say happy. "Let's go kick some ass!" Robin called out as they ran into the zeta-beam.

* * *

An hour later Robin was glaring at Blockbuster. Before you ask, no it wasn't his normal glare, hell it wasn't even a bat-glare. No this was his '_I'm going to kill you_' glare. Why would Robin be directing his fearest gaze at the villain besides for intimidation purposes? The answer to that question was standing right in front of him. Well standing is kind of stretching it because Nightwing struggled to keep his balance in front of the villain.

Nightwing had entrusted Robin with the task of taking down every common criminal while he dealt with Blockbuster. Anyone else would've taken it as an insult, but to Robin it was a symbol of praise. Nightwing trusted him to make sure no one was able to attack him from behind while he fought Blockbuster. Robin had done just that and when he went to find his mentor, this was the state he found them in.

He slipped four batrangs into each hand and growled at the villain. Blockbuster had just picked Nightwing up with his giant hand and lifted him above the ground. "Put him down!" Robin said through clenched teeth. "Now why would I do that?" Blockbuster asked with a hollow laugh. Nightwing groaned and struggled within the grip. "Because if you don't, you will learn a very important lesson the hard way!" Robin told him clenching the weapons tighter. "Oh really and what is that?" Blockbuster asked with another hollow laugh.

Robin let loose the batrangs which all managed to embed themselves in the giant's skin. Blockbuster growled and released Nightwing. Nightwing dropped to the ground as Robin leapt into the air. "Dont-" Robin landed on Blockbuster's face causing him to crash into the ground. He flipped off of his face and into the air. "Touch-" He landed hard on the mutant's stomach. "MY" He pulled out his two escrima sticks and slammed one into Blockbuster's arm. "Nightwing!" He finally cried out curb stomping the villain unconscious.

Once Robin was sure Blockbuster would not awaken anytime soon he went to check on his mentor. Nightwing's face had a bluish look to it but he still managed to smile. "Good Job partner." Nightwing commended despite his physical state. "Of course did you expect anything less?" Robin asked sarcastically. "Nope. Once you showed up, I knew you could take him down." Nightwing stated as Robin helped him up. Robin smiled slightly at this compliment.

Two hours later, Damien was laying in his bed. They had gotten home just about an hour ago and though he had wanted to stay up to make sure his father was ok, he was forced to bed by the only man who had power over even his biological father. A man whose name is so infamous that people only know him by a nickname. Agent A. The batlcan however knows him as Alfred. So here he laid with no idea of his 'father's' injury. Deciding he had done enough waiting he slipped out of his room and into Richard's. He saw Richard sleeping soundly on his side facing the door.

He took a moment to look at his surrogate father's sleeping face. He had been called a murderer, a demon, and even Satan himself by others. However whenever it came to Grayson, he was never called such things. Nor was he called these things within the man's presence. Those who even thought of saying them probably feared ending up like Bob. Bob was a nice guy until he had called Damien Satan's spawn in front of Grayson. Grayson had taken the man down in record time despite being in his civilian persona.

He warned Bob that the next time he heard it out of his mouth, he'd be six feet under. As Richard he was smart, witty and overly annoying. As Nightwing he was strong, smart and the greatest leader, anyone could ever ask for. The only thing that both his persona's had in common in Damien's opinon was the way they treated him and the role they both played in his life. Richard was his surrogate father while Nightwing was his mentor and sometimes overly protective father.

He smiled to himself turning to leave but a voice stopped him. "You gonna just stand there or you gonna join me?". Damien turned to see his father wide awake with a small smile on his face. Damien didn't hesitate walking over to join his father. He laid in the bed beside his father. Richard proceeded to soothe Damien to sleep with tales of the Reach invasion.

As Damien drifted off to sleep he couldn't help but fear that another villain(or hero) would attempt to harm his surrogate father. "Good Night father." He said to which Richard smiled at. "Night son." He replied to which Damien smiled slightly at. Well it doesn't matter anywas because anyone that was stupid enough to mess with _his_ Nightwing, would feel his wrath!

_Alright random one shot done. I'm planning on doing another one with Damien wanting to take up the Nightwing mantle later in the future but I gotta see how this one does first. Also this was to help me with a story i'm co-writing, that will maybe possible become Young Justice season 3!_


	2. Becoming Nightwing

Becoming Nightwing.

Damian took a deep breath as he approached the apartment. Today was a very important for this sixteen year old. Today was the day he asked his father for permission to succeed him. Before you ask no he was not asking Bruce if he could take over as Batman. Though Bruce was his biological father, he was not the one who had raised him from that naive eight year old he had once been.

In fact Bruce was no longer Batman so he really had no control over the current Batman's successor. But that wasn't why he was at this apartment in BludHaven. He had been working alongside the current Batman for a good seven years now and he was finally ready to branch out on his own. He had been ready for a good year now but he had constantly debated whether he should start a new identity like the Robins before him or if he should take up one of the empty mantles they had left.

Red Robin or Tim Drake had become the Falcon in an attempt to perform his own version of a Nightwing. Red Hood had become Renegade taking another of his father's former identities. He had made his decision almost three months ago but though he'd never admit it out loud he was scared of his father's reaction. He didn't want to end up becoming his own identity the same way he had, in a violent argument.

He took a deep breath and reached to knock on the door only for it to open. The door swung wide open to reveal a smiling Richard Dick Grayson. "Hey Damian." He said casually. "Hello father." Damian replied as Richard ushered him in. "So how long were you gonna wait before actually knocking on the door?" Richard asked closing the door behind him. "What are you talking about?" Damian asked to which Richard raised an eyebrow. "You were standing outside my door for five minutes. I was gonna just wait but you took so long that I decided to open it for you." Richard replied leading him over to the couch.

Damian sat in his spot on the edge of the couch. Yes it was his spot and some people had learned that the hard way. Like Kid Flash for example. He had requested he moved as nice as he could but the speedster refused to move. In the end said speedster learned how it feels to fall off a twenty story building. Don't worry he caught him before he hit the ground. Needless to say no one had the balls to sit in his spot since.

"Would you like something to drink?" Richard asked from the kitchen. "Water or Tea if you have it." Damian replied from his spot on the couch. Richard nodded and grabbed two bottles of water from his fridge. He tossed one to Damian as he reentered his small living room. Damian caught it with ease as Richard took his spot across from Damian in his old blue recliner.

Bruce, Tim and even Jason had all commented on how he should get rid of the thing. Richard had merely smiled and said it had character so no he would not remove it. Damian unlike his family appreciated the recliner. Richard usually never sat it unless he thought it was going to be a serious moment or back when Damian was little so he could sit on his lap. Richard obviously knew this was a serious conversation or else he would have sat next to his surrogate son.

"So Damian what's so important, that you have to show up at my place at nine o'clock at night?" Richard asked the younger man. Damian gulped and glanced at the door, it had so much simpler in theory. Asking his father if he could take up his former mantle, take his answer spend a little time with the man, then head out and do whatever he wanted. Now that he was actually here, he found it somewhat difficult.

"Is it Bruce again? Because I swear if he tried to kick you out again I'm gonna wring his neck." Richard told him growling at the thought. You see a few months ago Bruce had kicked him out because of an inappropriate comment he had made towards Selina Kyle. He had gone straight to Richard and boy was he pissed. It took everything Damian had to keep him from going over to the manor and strangling his biological father. In the end Damian had crashed with his surrogate father, using the room they had already been prepared for him.

"It's not Bruce." Damian said easing Richard's anger. "Ok. So you still haven't answered my question." Richard pointed out to Damian as he took a deep breath. 'It's now or never' He thought to himself. "The reason I'm here is because." Damian took another deep breath as his father watched him closely. "I wish to branch out and leave the nest." Damian explained composing himself.

To Damian's surprise Richard didn't have a look of anger on his face. Richard may have been trained by Batman but he didn't usually hide his emotions at least not from his family. "I see, so have you come up with a new identity yet?" His father asked calmly. "Actually that's the other reason I'm here." Damian explained calmly. "I wish to take over your previous mantle as Nightwing and I came to ask for your permission." Damian explained to which Richard nodded. He watched as his surrogate father stood up without a word and walked into another room.

Damian was tempted to go after him but he was still cautious at whether his father was angry or not, for asking such a request. "Damian come in here for a moment would ya?" Richard asked in an upbeat tone. Damian would forever deny being surprised at the tone as he walked into the room his father had. When he walked in there Richard stood there holding two costumes in his hands.

Both costumes were a Nightwing variation, all the same except for some minor details. On the one that hung in his left hand, held a blue bird with some light armor. The one in his right hand had a red bird and a little more armor then the other, not much but enough for a visible difference. "Red or Blue?" He asked with a small smile. "Blue?" Damian more asked then stated. "Got it, you want to go with the original color scheme." His father replied tossing the other one to the side. He held the costume out to Damian. Damian took it cautiously looking over it.

Upon closer inspection he noticed it was different then the Nightwing outfit hanging in the Batcave. It was shorter and the sleeves were shorter as well, almost as if it had been personally tailored for him. "Try it on." Richard told him walking out of the room. Damian stunned did as his father told him and changed from his civilian identity and into the Nightwing persona.

Once he was done he looked in the mirror and examined how he looked in the outfit minus the mask. It fit him perfectly which only made him more suspucious. "Nice, I guess Alfred was right in the measurements afterall." Richard's voice called from behind him. Damian turned to see Richard standing behind him holding a mask in his hand. "You had Alfred take the measurements? Why?" Damian asked to which Richard cackled at.

"Because I noticed you had the same look in your eyes as I did when I was ready to move on from the Robin persona." Richard explained leaning against the dresser that sat in the room. "I noticed it about a year ago and so I've been trying to prepare your for when you do leave the nest. I had a team right after I left the Bat's shadow, but knowing you I'd doubt you'll want to join one." Richard began as things began to click in Damian's head.

"That's the reason you've been allowing me to patrol alone more often and lead some of our busts isn't it?" Damian asked his father to which Richard nodded. "Ya, like I said I've been trying to prepare you, for when you're ready to truly fly." Richard explained opening the dresser up and removing the Batman costume it held within it. He donned the persona, all while holding the mask. He left the cowl down as he finished changing. "Thank you father." Damian said bowing his head slightly.

"Don't thank me yet D. As far as I'm concerned you're still under my protection. Until you find your own city and even after that I expect you to give me weekly reports." Richard told him to which Damian raised an eyebrow. "Find my own city?" Damian asked slightly dumbfounded by his father's statement. "Ya, I mean that is what your going to do isn't it?" Richard asked his young partner.

"Well my plan was to continue patrolling with you in Bludhaven and Gotham, only with doing more solo patrols and the persona change." Damian explained to his mentor. Richard thought about for a moment before smiling. "Alright then Nightwing what do you say, we go show the world the new you?" Richard asked pulling down the cowl to transform him into the Gotham's dark knight.

"That sounds most entertaining." Damian replied as he walked over the window. "Wait." Batman ordered him. Damian turned and raised an eyberow at his father. "What?" He asked obviously annoyed. Batman walked over to him and handed him the mask. "You're missing something." He told him with a batsmirk. Damian looked down at the mask before slapping it on his face.

"Then let's go Batman." Damian called out hopping out the window with Batman close behind him. They launched a grappling hook and began to sail through the air. For the first time since he had donned the Robin costume he felt as if he could truly fly.

From this night on, he wasn't Robin anymore. No he was following his father's footsteps and was now the fearless Nightwing. "Since I'm following your footsteps does that mean, I have to make those annoying puns you do?" Nightwing's voice echoed through the night.

_Another one shot done. Nice I'm loving this father/son duo more then even Batman and nightwing! well it technically is batman and Nightwing but you get the point _


	3. Damian becomes Batman

Damian took a deep breath before adjusting the hands on the grandfather clock that sat in the living room of Wayne Manor. He knows he should've come sooner but he couldn't bring himself to. He had been Nightwing for almost ten years now. It had been a pretty great decade if he did say so himself, which he did. In the morning he'd wake up and head over the local police station for his shift.

Though he may have been the biological son of Bruce Wayne, he had almost followed his true father's footsteps in becoming an officer of the law. Then once he was done with his shift he'd spend an hour or so with his girlfriend Kara Kent aka Supergirl. Then after that he'd go back to his apartment that he had been given by his father. He'd change into his Nightwing persona and patrol the town. Around midnight he'd always receive a visitor to join him on patrol.

That visitor being none other than the Batman himself checking up on his grown up son. However unlike the previous Nightwing and Batman who had argued and fought constantly while Damian was just a somewhat innocent five yearold(NOT!), they would have a small conversation and then Batman would follow his lead on the patrol for a good hour before returning to Gotham. He always made sure to come back to Gotham at least once a week to have dinner with his father and his 'uncles'.

How his father had been able to convince not only Tim Drake aka Red Wing to join them for dinner once a week was beyond him. What was more unbelievable was how he got Jason Todd aka the Red Hood to join them down. Now most people would assume that this was a recipe for disaster but it rarely was. Sure there was the occasional fight or 'I'm going to kill you look' but nothing that his father couldn't handle with ease.

If Batman needed help with a particular villain Damian was always ready to assist his father in anyway he could. They by far had a better relationship than his biological father and the original Nightwing. Now most might wonder why Damian would be descending the stairs as if they would fall from beneath him. The reason was because Batman had gone out on a supposed routine job. Joker had escaped prison for the millionth time and Batman was confident that he could handle the clown on his own.

Oh how wrong he was. Joker was prepared and ready to finally end the original boy wonder. Damian had been on a mission offworld specifically at Batman's request. A large group of aliens had been plotting to invade the earth or something-the details long forgotten-. Batman had decided to send a team consisting of Supergirl, Green Lantern, Blue Beetle, and himself as leader. Nightwing had accepted the mission gratefully.

Though he was no longer the same eight year old boy who wanted to constantly prove himself to his father, he still felt he had something to prove. Maybe it was the fact that he could actually be as good as his father. Maybe it was him trying to prove to his father that he was ready to take on anything. Whatever the case, he went. Three days, that was the period of time he was gone.

When he arrived everyone was in tears. He was puzzled by this and tried to think of anything that would put his friends(yes he has friends now) this deep into sadness. He finally understood when Connor Kent, the current Superman walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He denied it and refused to believe it and so he ran towards the only place that could disprove everyone.

When he finally reached the end of the stairs he saw the cold hard truth. A large wooden coffin laid in the middle of the batcave. He shook his head and ran over to the coffin. Without thinking he opened the lid. There inside was Richard 'Dick' John Grayson laying there with his arms crossed over his chest. "Father." Damian whispered falling to his knees. He stared closely at the man as if hoping he would spring up and say 'gotcha' but he didn't.

He examined his father thorughly and was close to tears when he saw it. In one of the pockets on his chest was a piece of paper. Hands shaking, he took the piece of paper up and opened it up. Inside was a short message... written in blood.

_'I love you D and I'm proud of you'_

Damian clenched the paper within his hands and let out an animalistic roar. His father had spent precious moments writing the note when he was dying all to make sure Damian knew what he thought of him. He was going to end the Joker if it was the last thing he did. He stood up rather fiercely and walked over to the costume changing section. He was gonna show Joker exactly why no one touched his Batman.

He had changed into his Nightwing persona and was just about to slap the domino mask on before he was interrupted by small footsteps. "Big brother?" A voice called out. Damian turned to see five yearold Bruce Damian Grayson standing there with both of his little stuffed bears in his hands. One was a small bear that was dressed like the batman while the other was dressed like Nightwing.

"Bruce, what are you doing up?" Damian asked looking down at his little brother. "I heard you come into the cave and remembered mommy told me to show you something when you did." He spoke softly. After looking into the little boy's blue eyes he decided he could put off the Joker's death for at least a little while. "Alright kid what do you want to show me?" Damian asked walking over to the little boy.

The little boy grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the batcomputer while his black hair flowed through the small wind. "Sit." Bruce told him to which Damian did so. The little boy then entered a few numbers and letters on the computer before finally sitting in Damian's lap. The screen went black before showing a video of Richard Grayson dressed as Robin.

"I don't know why I'm doing this but Bruce wants me to, so what the hell." Richard mumbled under his breath. Damian noticed the boy had to have been at the most ten years old. "But here I am. My name is Richard 'Dick' Grayson and I am Robin, partner to Batman the Dark Knight himself." Robin said before the screen went black once more. The screen then showed a more familiar version of Richard.

"You know I'm starting to hate Bruce for making me do these little introductions but here I am once more." Richard said dressed in his Nightwing outfit. "My name is Richard Grayson and I was the first Robin and am currently called Nightwing, I don't know who's watching this but who knows maybe Damian will find these one day." Richard said before shaking his head. The video went black once more before showing up with an aged Richard in the Batman uniform with the cowl down.

"I blame Bruce for getting me into the habbit of making these things. But here I am getting ready for my first night as Batman. My name is Richard Grayson and I was the first Robin, I was Nightwing and as of tonight I will once again evolve into someone else. From tonight on I am THE Batman. Ooops theres Damian, gotta go." Richard explained before the screen went dark once more.

The next video surprised him as instead of Richard standing there it was a younger version of him. "I cannot believe Father has decided to make me do one of his 'video diaries' but here I am. My name is Damian Wayne but I prefer to be called Damian Grayson. Get it wrong and I'll kill you. As of right now I am currently the fourth Robin partner to the second Batman" The younger Damian stated before the screen went black.

The current Damian chuckled at his younger self's speech. Soon it showed him older though not by much, only instead of dressed like Robin he was dressed in his Nightwing outfit. "Father asked me to do another video since I have succeeded him in becoming Nightwing. So here I am Damian Grayson the second Nightwing." The younger Damian said shortly before going black for the hundredth time.

Damian was ready to get up but was stopped by the young boy in his lap. "Wait there's one more." Bruce told him softly. Damian sighed and watched the screen one last time before Richard showed back up in the Batman cowl once more. "Damian if you're watching this, then it means I'm gone. The reason of these short videos was so that I could offer you two choices. Either one of which I'd be fine with." Richard told him.

Both Damian and Bruce watched their father closely. "You can continue to be Nightwing if you want or you can continue to succeed me. I became Batman and though many people would say he's necessary he's not. That's why I'm giving you the option to either continue being Nightwing or to down the cowl and become the Batman." Richard told him looking down at his hands.

"But remember if you do become Batman, every Batman needs a Robin and I'm pretty sure Bruce is already trying to find ways of getting into the family business." Richard said before disappearing for the final time.

Damian wiped a tear from his eye before looking down at the young boy in his lap. "Why did mom want you to show me this?" Damian asked the young sniffling boy. "Because she wanted you to remember where he started and where he ended." Bruce said as Damian wrapped his arms around him. "It's alright kid. Big Brother Damian's here for you." Damian cooed softly letting the five year old cry into his chest.

Finally after about five minutes of crying Bruce looked up at Damian expectantly. "So are you gonna do it?" Bruce asked as Damian sighed. He stood up and set Bruce gently on the ground. He looked over at the Batman outfit and considered what it would mean. It would mean taking up his father's legacy and becoming a third generation Batman.

It wouldn't be easy but then again when were things. He'd have to be a person that people relied on in the worst situations but for some reason it felt right. He had depended on Richard for multiple things, from a fatherly hug to protection from a villain(though he'd never admit it). Maybe it was time for him to be the one giving the hugs and the one protecting others. He finally nodded looking at the suit.

"I'll do it. I'll follow father's footsteps once more and become the Batman. I only have one question." Damian stated looking at the suit some more. "What is it Big brother?" Bruce asked tilting his head to the side. Damian turned with a slight smirk on his face. "Batman always needs a Robin. You interested?" Damian asked to Bruce's joy. "You bet! We'll do daddy proud!" Bruce squeeled. "Ya but first we gotta start your training." Damian told the young boy.

Four the next four years Damian would operate as Batman without a Robin. Until on the fourth year Robin would show up and dynamic duo's legacy would be continued. The duo would never forget their father and why they strive to protect their city.

_Alright done people. Another one shot for this story. I expect to do at least three more before I end it but they will be happier. It kinda killed me to write this because let's face it no one wants Dick to die. Especially not the closet fanboys like me. Oh shit did I really just say that? Oh well look at the time gotta run._


	4. Mother Bird Raven!

_Alright everyone this one is going to be a lighter chapter like I promised. I'm a big Rob/Rae shipper in teen titans(have written 1 one shot) and I figured I'd add the concept into Young Justice. Hell I'm even thinking of doing one in an alternate Batman Beyond universe. Basically where Young Justice did exist in the past. Well on with the story remember this is a Nightwing/Raven chapter. Don't like don't read._

Damian stood in the living room of Mount Justice. He was currently awaiting Nightwing and the woman who had begun the process of stealing him away from Damian. So far the only thing he knew was her name and the fact that she was trying to steal Nightwing away. Something he did not like at all. The woman called 'Raven' not going to steal his Nightwing, at least if he had anything to say about it.

Nightwing had told him that she wasn't stealing him away and in fact wanted to meet him personally which is the reason that Damian was standing in the mountain while wearing his Robin uniform. While he sat on the couch thinking about the various ways to kill someone the team were watching him with slight interest. The younger members more so while the older merely found it funny.

"Chill out Rob, I seriously doubt that Raven is stealing Nightwing." Impulse said with a light smile on his face. "Ya dude, I mean Raven's a pretty cool senorita." Blue Beetle said from his spot beside Impulse. "You've met her?" Robin asked with an eyebrow raised. "Ya, Beast Boy here brought them together, isn't that right Garfield?" M'gann asked not knowing what fate she had just thrown upon her surrogate brother.

"So you are the reason that Nightwing has begun dating her?" Robin asked hiding a threat while glaring directly at Beast Boy. Beat Boy felt the sudden urge to run for his life but before he could do any running the zeta beams announced the long awaited couple. "RAVEN!" Beat Boy cried jumping from his spot on the couch. Sure enough Raven and Nightwing both walked into the living room calmly.

Beast Boy attempted to tackle her to the ground but was stopped by a black force field. "Awww no fair Raven!" Beast Boy complained from his spot on the ground. "That's payback for dying all of my clothes pink!" She growled at the young metahuman. "Hey I don't hear Nightwing complainin, I mean I bet he liked to see you in that pink sports br-" Beast Boy didn't get to finish that sentence because Raven had quickly covered his mouth with a black force field of sorts.

While this was going on Robin was observing her like an animal would before tearing it's target limb from limb. Nightwing shook his head at the scene. "Truth is I didn't say anything because Raven was so mad that she nearly went and killed you Garfield." Nightwing chimed in with a light smirk on his face. "What stopped her?" Robin asked suddenly from his spot on the couch.

Raven turned to face the new boy wonder and her possible future stepson. "Because your father said that if I killed him then you would have no one to torment when you're bored." Raven explained casually. Robin's glare lessened at the comment. Raven's magic slipped off of Beast Boy's mouth allowing him the ability to speak once more. "You're seriously telling me, that the reason you wouldn't kill me is because Robin likes to torment me?!" He exclaimed to which Nightwing merely nodded.

"No offence BB but Robin bored is almost as bad as I was back then." Nightwing replied casually. Everyone except for the new members with the exception of Beast Boy shuddered. "Ya, don't wanna relive those days! I try to get you to relax one day and by noon I'm hanging by my underwear on the edge of Titan's tower!" Beat Boy said remembering said incident. Robin smirked at this and stood up from his spot.

"I believe that you said we were going to the zoo?" He said causing Nightwing to smile. It wasn't very often that Damian would do something childish like go to the zoo so he tended to enjoy the moments when he did. "You bet. Now Raven, Robin let us head back to the cave so we can change and head out!" Nightwing said with a child like grin. Raven merely shook her head wondering if they were going to the zoo more for Damian or Richard.

The three birds left without a sound surprising every member, who thought they had been watching them close enough so they didn't vanish, like they usually tended to do. An hour later Rachel, Richard, and Damian were at the zoo watching the various animals. Richard seemed to be having a blast while Raven merely smirked at his childishness and Damian merely continued to observe Rachel.

She seemed nice enough and didn't seem to have any bad intentions. He still felt like she was stealing his father away from him. "Hey guys, I'm going to head the bathroom, you guys gonna be alright here for a moment?" Richard asked as they passed the monkeys. Damian and Rachel glanced each other having a silent conversation before telling him to go on ahead. "Thanks guys, I'll be back soon!" He called out as he made a mad dash for the bathroom.

Once they were out of earshot Damian and Rachel began their discussion. "Let me be clear: I don't like you, I don't trust you but if you make my father happy then I will deal with it. However if I deem your presence is no longer needed for his happiness, I will remove you." Damian explained crossing his arms to be more menacing. Rachel having already been prepped by Richard nodded and prepared her response.

However before Raven could speak a bunch of kids stopped walking past them and looked straight at Damian. "Look guys it's Damian the Demon!" One cried with a smirk on his face. The group surrounded him as their parents walked over. "Aww look Daddy's not here to protect you!" One said pushing Damian into another. "Fuck off Mike!" Damian growled threateningly.

"Or what little Demon gonna cry to his mommy?" One chided which only served to infuriate Damian. "But wait guys demons don't have mommies!" The boy identified as Mike added with a sadistic laugh. Raven was glaring at the boys and turned to their parents. "Aren't you gonna do something?!" She asked half threatening. The parents merely shrugged while one nodded. "You're right. Kick the little demon's ass Mike!" The parent called out to his son.

Damian clenched his eyes and fought the tears he'd forever deny, that were in his eyes. He prepared the for group to try and beat him like they usually did but surprisingly didn't come. When Damian opened his eyes he saw Raven standing before him with a pissed off look on the half demon's face. "Back the fuck off!" She growled menacingly.

The kids all took a step back towards their parents. She hardened her glare on the children and secretly used her black magic to knock one down onto another. It caused a domino effect and pretty soon all of the kids were on the ground. Raven stood over them menacingly while Damian watched from the sidelines. "Next time you decide to bully someone, it might be smart to ask if their father's girlfriend knows what you're doing!" She spat at them.

One parent placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey don't talk to my kid like that!" He yelled turning her around. "And you! You fucking dumbass parents are sitting by watching as if its a show!" She growled showing her teeth. It was a miracle that something didn't explode with the amount of anger she was feeling. "It is! He's a fucking demon or didn't your boyfriend tell you?!" He replied nonchalantly.

"Oh he told me all about Damian!" She began with a dangerous tone in her voice. Damian would never admit it but he was slightly afraid of what Richard had told her. "And he is **NOT **a fucking demon!" She growled at the man causing him to back up. "Now if you want to see a real demon, I'd be more than happy to show you one!" She said as her eyes turned pitch black.

The man backed away as did the rest of the parents. Raven however had chosen her target and moved in on him like an animal would for the kill. "Stay back!" He cried pulling out a small knife from one of his pockets. Raven didn't heed the warning and merely continued her descent upon her prey. Damian watched in awe as the fourth person to deny he was a demon closed in on her target.

He pulled out a pen he always had on handy and was prepared to throw it if needed. "Stay back or else!" He continued clutching the knife tighter. To everyone's surprise a voice startled the man. "Or else what?!" Richard's voice proclaimed from behind the man. The man turned to see Richard Grayson righteously pissed off with a security guard behind him. Raven used this opportunity to change her eyes back to her normal purple.

"AHHH, Mr. Grayson!" The man cried in fear. Richard upon seeing the knife punched the man in the face while the guard stepped in front of Richard in order to prevent him from doing more damage to the man. "You ever threaten my family again and I promise, I will do much worse than I just did!" Richard spat at the man as the guard began to restrain the man.

Ten minutes later Richard, Rachel and Damian all stood in the security office after giving their sides of the story. "I'm sorry Rae, if I had known that would've happened I wouldn't have left." Richard apologized rubbing the back of his head. "It's fine Richard, though if you hadn't shown up I would've sent that man straight to hell." Rachel told her boyfriend with a small smirk.

Damian was standing off to the side and held his head down. He was afraid that his father would be mad that he had ruined their trip. Sure he knew Richard was not that kind of person he still held onto that fear. Richard upon seeing this turned to his surrogate son and knelt down. "Did they hurt you, Damian?" He asked looking at him. "No." Damian said with a short answer.

Rachel upon hearing this rolled her eyes and knelt down beside Richard. "Damian it's alright to admit that they hurt you; whether it was with words or fists." She said softly. Damian looked up at Richard and then turned his gaze to Raven. "It did hurt." He said shortly clutching an imaginary pain in his chest. "The words hurt and though I hate to admit it, if Rachel hadn't stood up for me it probably would've hurt more." He continued to the surprise of both.

Richard because Damian rarely admitted anything hurt especially words. Hell he had gone a week with two sprain arms before Richard had caught the slight signs. Rachel was surprise because he had used her actual name. The whole day he had been calling her 'Roth' or 'woman' and now he was calling her Rachel. Damian looked up and smiled at Raven. Both Richard and Raven were unprepared for the next course of action.

He tackled Raven to the ground and not in the 'i'm going to kill you because you are no longer necessary for my father to be happy' kind of way but in the loving way. Rachel was caught off guard but hugged him back. Richard smiled upon this and couldn't resist falling to the ground to embrace the two of them. As they embraced Damian said something that proved he was back in his groove.

"I approve of her father! However if anything that happens in this room leaves this room I will ruin all of your dates for a month!" The two superheroes chuckled at the comment as Damian yelled at how serious he was about it.

Damian may have been abandoned by his biological mother and kept in the dark by his biological father but he had a great (slightly overprotective) father and mentor by the name of Nightwing aka Richard Grayson and now a new over protective mother in the form of a half demon that he didn't hate! Her name is Rachel Roth(soon to be Grayson if Damian has anything to say about it) aka Raven or Mother Bird.

Papa!Nightwing and Mother Bird Raven with their baby Robin, yep truly a crazy family that none of them would change for the world.

_Done finally. Alright guys sorry I've been busy like theirs no tomorrow and I've still gotta find time for Oath. Unfortunately for everyone as of today I'm going to be even busier Now if you're curious it's because I met a girl(not like that you sickos) and I've gotta whip my brain team(you don't need to know what it actually is) in shape so we can get to to the state competition so I can meet her again. That and I gotta look good when we win xD. Vote on the next chapter_

_Mother Bird Raven's fierceness- A chapter about Mother Bird Raven showing some criminals why they don't fuck with her baby bird  
Nightwing and Robin vs The Game of Life- A comedic chapter about Robin and Nightwing playing the actual board game called Life  
Nightwing: Death of a Robin- When Damian is killed by a sword wound because of Talia how does Nightwing grieve?  
Nightwing: Revenge of the Father: Damian is killed by Talia and Nightwing decides to get revenge for his lost bird.  
Papa!Nightwing and Mother Bird Raven's Revenge: Basically the same as the one above only with Mama bird's anger.  
Papa!Nightwing and Mother Bird Raven: Death of A robin: Basically same as Nightwing only with Raven._

_Alright vote guys. Ja Ne_


	5. Hiatus Notice :(

**Alright everyone, I'm sorry this isn't an actual chapter but for the past few weeks, I've had major writers block, been dealing with tons of drama and just recently began having trouble with my only co-worker and I'm stressing about college which I start in January(still haven't filled out the forms or figured out how to balance both highschool and college) . So I'm taking a few weeks off maybe longer. I'm sorry guys but I don't even have time to relax(which normally wouldn't bother me but I got to much shit to do). **

**I hope you guys can forgive me because it kills me to. I mean me not having time to write?! Prepare yourselves the world is coming to an end(quoting a friend of mine). Again I'm really sorry because I hate putting my stories on Hiatus. See you guys in a few weeks(I'll try and make time for every story on Thanksgiving after i ditch my family for some specials). Also I'm especially sorry to the readers of Oath and Renegade. Oath because they've waited a long time for updates and Renegade because i just started that's it for now Ja Ne**


End file.
